Orzammar Crier (Bhelen)
} |name = Orzammar Crier |image = Bhelen crier.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Crier |race = Dwarf |caste = |location = Orzammar Diamond Quarter |voice = Robin Atkin Downes |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Orzammar Crier is a campaign crier in the Diamond Quarter working for Bhelen Aeducan. Background He doesn't have much to say to the Warden, but frequently shouts supporting messages concerning Bhelen Aeducan's campaign for the throne. He is standing near the Royal Palace. However, if Pyral Harrowmont is chosen as king of Orzammar, he will disappear. Cries If the plot is not completed * (before the Warden picks a side) "Grey Warden arrives in Orzammar, most likely to pay respects to the rightful king, Prince Bhelen!" * "Legion of the Dead warriors secretly wear Prince Bhelen's colors! Our prince has Orzammar's deadliest warriors behind him!" There is a random 10% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * "News of the hour: Lord Harrowmont entrenched in the past! How long can he ignore that Orzammar must change to survive?" * "News of the hour: Support Lord Harrowmont at your own peril! Darkspawn will overrun Orzammar within the year if he becomes king, experts say!" * "News of the hour: Does Lord Harrowmont think that Orzammar can hold off the dwarves forever? The Assembly demands an answer!" * "News of the hour: Two more clans endorse Lord Bhelen as the new king! Change is inevitable and it must come quickly!" * "News of the hour: Lord Harrowmont's insinuations against Lord Bhelen reveal the truth. Could Harrowmont be the true cause of King Endrin's death? Shocking allegations!" * "Raise your voice in favor of Lord Bhelen! He will bring us change and prosperity!" * "Lord Bhelen is the voice of change and defense! Lord Harrowmont is the voice of stagnation and ruin!" * ""A new offensive is required against the darkspawn," says Lord Bhelen!" * "Lord Bhelen's impending marriage to a casteless proves his dedication to change! No dwarf is without worth, he has been heard to say!"[note] * "Lord Harrowmont said to have kicked casteless in the street. Does he respect none beneath his station?" * "Lord Harrowmont is a, errrr, weak man! And he will be a weak king! Yes!" If the plot is not completed and the Warden is publicly working for Bhelen There is a random 10% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * "News of the hour: Lord Bhelen endorsed by the Grey Wardens! Darkspawn already running in fear!" * "News of the hour: Grey Wardens approve of Lord Bhelen's plans to deal with the darkspawn threat! Lord Harrowmont addled and confused!" * "Grey Wardens present in Orzammar, endorsement of Lord Bhelen a clear statement against the backwards policies of Lord Harrowmont!" * "All be aware that the Grey Wardens have aligned with Lord Bhelen! Be not afraid to follow suit!" * "Lord Harrowmont furious at the Grey Wardens' interference! Claims no one can stop his plans to strip Orzammar's defenses, say insiders!" If the plot is not completed and the Warden is publicly working for Harrowmont There is a random 10% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * "News of the hour: Lord Harrowmont proven to be working with surfacers! His betrayal of dwarven values exposed!" * "News of the hour: Lord Harrowmont unable to win own battles! Turns to Grey Wardens in desperation!" * "Orzammar questions Lord Harrowmont's ability to win the throne without Grey Warden assistance! Will they fight the darkspawn for him, as well?" * "Rumors of Grey Warden mass recruitment of casteless circulating the commons! Is Lord Harrowmont getting rid of the unwanted?" * "Grey Wardens endorse paralyzing Orzammar's military! Lord Bhelen issues clear edict questioning their dedication to victory!" If the plot is completed and Bhelen is king There is a random 25% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * "News of the hour: Lord Bhelen victorious! Lord Harrowmont arrested and ridiculed in the streets!" * "News of the hour: All hail King Bhelen Aeducan! The worthiest dwarf has ascended to the throne!" * "News of the hour: Lord Harrowmont arrested, thrown into prison awaiting execution! Epic fail!" * "News of the hour: Supporters of disgraced Lord Harrowmont take to the streets! Pandemonium increases by ten percent!" * "News of the hour: Bhelen is king! Future of Orzammar secure!" Notes * Lord Harrowmont's crier is Orzammar Crier (Harrowmont). * There is an inconsistency in that both Orzammar Criers state that Prince Bhelen is going to marry Rica Brosca. However, he is already married, and Rica is just a royal concubine.Mentioned by Rica Brosca in the entrance of the Diamond Quarter if she is asked by a Dwarf Commoner Warden whether she will become the queen if Bhelen becomes king or not. Also mentioned by Bhelen to a Dwarf Commoner Warden. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dwarves